Just a break
by Enzara
Summary: Based on the Will/Dlanor OMKC arcade route. After a rather tiring mission together, Dlanor finds herself spending time with her old friend while forgetting about a small, yet important, detail.


_Forgive me for the terrible title.  
>Disclaimer: None of the characters featured here belong to me. The characters and series are property of Ryukishi0707th Expansion._

_The story contains minor spoilers for Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru._

* * *

><p>Being called to do a job together had been quite a pleasant surprise for them both, even though it had dragged on a little more than expected.<p>

Watching over a pair of sleeping girls on Shannon's request had left them with a warm feeling that made all the fights against witches and demons worth the hassle and more. Although it might've been a chore for Will to work even though he had retired, he had carried out his task enthusiastically after getting in the mood and when the fights started to diminish in quantity.

When they had been relieved of their duty during the early hours of morning, though, they had encountered a problem; Dlanor had started to fall asleep as the pair made its way back to Heaven. It made sense, as far as the former inquisitor could reason. The kid had probably been working in the Great Court during the day before she was summoned to Rokkenjima, where she had spent almost the whole night awake and fighting, so it was only natural for a child like her to be tired. The lavender haired inquisitor might've been very dedicated and focused when she was dispatched, but she was still a kid regardless of her attitude.

He heard Gertrude was also rather strict when it came to Dlanor's 'healthy habits' so the kid was definitely not used to staying up late, either. "Shortie, are you sure you're alright? I don't want you to trip or something."

Although Dlanor had tried to scowl, or at least frown, at the comment, she found she was too tired to bother. "I'm FINE." As soon as the words left her mouth, however, the girl was forced to cover her mouth as she yawned. "…Maybe I'm actually NOT." Dlanor hated to admit it, but she was tired and walking wasn't making it much better, even if moving did help her stay awake.

Since the miniature inquisitor had already swallowed her pride and admitted to not feeling in top shape, she hardly managed to find it in herself to complain when her childhood friend effortlessly picked her up. Instead, she only gave him an inquiring stare. "What are you DOING?"

"I told you, I don't want you to trip while walking half-asleep. Gertrude would be really upset at me if she found out you face planted because I didn't do anything."

Regardless of how rude and somewhat distant Will could be, Dlanor knew that this man could be pretty soft and caring when he wanted to. She had seen that side of him a couple times, just like he had seen her truly behaving like a child. There was hardly any reason to be surprised by how sincere they both were in the presence of each other. Silence reigned around them for a few instants before the girl's voice tiredly rang out. "I think it'd be easier if you carried me on your BACK." Considering that Dlanor couldn't just make her armor disappear or drop it on the street, it really was a practical suggestion.

That was how Willard H. Wright found himself carrying a sleeping inquisitor of the Eiserne Jungfrau on his back. The golden eyed archbishop had fallen asleep minutes after the change in position, if her soft breathing could be taken as proof. Maybe her little suggestion had more to do with the fact that she wanted a more comfortable position to sleep in rather than making it easier for him to carry her; or maybe it was a mix of both. Her left arm rested limply at her side, the right was loosely wrapped around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder. The kid's hat had slipped off her head at some point, and Will had a hard time picking it up without moving much. He didn't have the heart to wake up his friend (he might very well consider her a younger sibling by now) and Dlanor had given him a small scare a couple times during his attempt. Apparently, despite being so tired, the wielder of the red and blue keys was still highly aware of her surroundings, judging by the way her fingers would instinctively twitch, or fist on the fabric of his coat and shirt, whenever there was a sound around them. Had she been unable to relax so much around Will, she probably would've woken up a long while ago.

Still unwilling to wake up the girl, even if only to ask her to open the door to her house, Will had decided to let her stay with him and Lion. After a struggle to find his keys, the ex-inquisitor found himself back home. It was quiet, which meant that Lion was definitely still asleep. He had yet to get used to seeing his home so tidy and organized; not that it had been a complete mess before. The Ushiromiya just wouldn't let him leave things out of their places, even in his own bedroom, so every nook and cranny was practically impeccable. Regardless of his perpetual feeling of confusion whenever he stepped inside his house, Will was also grateful for the fact that he wouldn't need to push anything off the couch to give Dlanor some room.

After laying her on the couch, using one of the cushions as a pillow, he took the armor off the girl's arm and retrieved a blanket to cover her with before retiring to his room. She was hardly a picky person, so Will doubted that the lavender haired child would mind sleeping there.

It was amusing how every single step he took sounded like he was stomping on the ground, how the soft screeching of the door opening was almost ear-splittingly loud, all because he was trying hard not to wake the blonde as he moved towards his bed. Diana had also taken advantage of his absence to turn his pillow into a makeshift bed, as well. Too tired to bother with actually changing into his pajamas, the brown haired man simply removed his blue coat and shoes before carefully sneaking onto his bed, ever so careful not to wake the princess that was already occupying it.

Peace in the Wright and Ushiromiya household ended abruptly only a couple hours later. Lion was already awake at this time, and had found their little guest peacefully sleeping on the couch, out of all places. Not knowing of the events that took place the night before, the successor found Will's lack of consideration towards their visitor quite upsetting. Hence, poor Willard woke up to a nasty butt-pinching session.

"ARGH! Lion, what was that for?"

"For not treating a guest properly. You need to learn proper manners."

"Stop it, dammit!"

It seemed as though the privacy of their home was enough to let the retiree openly complain about the treatment rather than cringe and silently endure every attack. Right after jumping out of bed in order to avoid another pinch, Will made a run for the door. Lion was probably too much of a proper person to bother with chasing him around the house while they had a guest. They would most likely do it later, once Dlanor left.

As he stepped out, Lion almost regret not having chased Will out of respect for the young child in their living room, especially when they saw the wide, cat-like, grin on the girl's face. Then again, who wouldn't grin with such mischief and amusement after witnessing Willard H. Wright, once known Wizard-Hunting Wright, running away from an androgynous blonde human and peeking at them from behind the couch's armrest? It was simply…hilarious. The successor had to admit they did feel a sense of accomplishment or morbid joy whenever they realized they were the only one that could get away with it.

"Ah, Dlanor-san, I apologize if we woke you."

"It's quite alright, don't WORRY."

"Shouldn't you apologize to me, as well? She's not the only one you woke up _abruptly_."

"Would you like to have breakfast?"

"That would be NICE. Thank you very MUCH."

After being so blatantly ignored by both his partner and old friend, Will couldn't help but scowl. Maybe he was pouting, but it's not like he would ever admit it. As Lion left the living room and moved to the kitchen, the former inquisitor left his hiding place and decided to change. Wearing his pajamas, even if it was already a bit late, was far more comfortable. The ever so casual routine of making breakfast was also quite entertaining today.

Lion insisted on taking care of most of the house chores, which was really the smartest thing the Ushiromiya could do. If they let Will handle such things, after all, they wouldn't stop eating microwaved food and the house would be a complete mess. As a tidy, organized or otherwise just normal human being, Lion couldn't allow it. If such things were always the same, then what was making today different? Dlanor's presence was the easiest way to phrase it. The child was leaning across the table, watching Lion as they cooked and occasionally asking a question. Being a child, the inquisitor definitely didn't get the chance to cook often, if at all, so seeing someone doing it was probably enough to pique her interest.

Lion tried to offer to teach her, but Will had interrupted his comment while kindly pointing out that Dlanor would most likely burn her house if she ever tried to cook. Surprisingly, rather than being upset, the lavender haired child had agreed with him before asking if that was the reason why he would rather microwave something than actually trying to cook. The only human in the room quickly found themselves chuckling at the rather childlike exchange of passive-aggressive questions. It was hard to tell if that kind of attitude was fitting for someone who acted as mature as that girl, but there was just something in the way they answered each other than made it seem quite common. Maybe it was, given the fact that they were smirking playfully at each other.

Breakfast progressed normally, or as normally as it could be for those present. Then again, seeing Will fawning over Diana so early was nothing new, nor was it seeing him overly concerned over her diet. That man definitely cared more about his beloved cat than even himself. At least Dlanor had been sensible enough to leave the feline alone until all of them were done eating; and now they were all gathered in the living room once more. From the looks of it, the one thing all those present, except quite possibly Diana, had in common was a rather strong love for reading, even if the topics or genres they preferred varied.

When Lion looked up from the book in their hands, they couldn't help but smile lightly at the two residents from Heaven. Will sat (or rather, was sprawled) on the far right (from their perspective, at least) side of the couch, lazily propping himself up with his left arm, his back against the armrest, while his right hand held onto the mystery novel he was reading out loud. Rather than keep his legs outstretched, as he normally would regardless of Lion's constant complaints, he had folded them in order to give Dlanor, who sat on the opposite end, some space. The girl was half-curled up near the corner, her head resting against the back of the furniture. When the group had decided to move back to the small lounge, she brought Diana with her and was now caressing the fluffy cat as it rested, curled up on her lap.

It was actually rather endearing to see them spend time like this, taking something that was so similar to the harsh jobs they needed to carry out and turning it into a peaceful and relaxing hobby. Apparently, Willard had meant to lend that particular novel to Dlanor a long while ago, but hadn't gotten the chance to do so. Taking advantage of the fact that they were spending some time together, they had decided to turn it into a little game. Will would read the novel and Dlanor had to figure out the who, how and why done it. To the human, it felt like the kind of game young children would play, but they truly looked like kids at the current time.

Dlanor was listening to the tale intently, her golden eyes gleaming with a mix of excitement, curiosity, innocent joy and a hint of fierceness. Whenever confusion or distress flashed through her expression, Will would smirk and tease her. Lion, sometimes, even got the feeling that the smaller inquisition would try to kick the man if it wasn't for the fact that Diana was comfortably laying on her lap. Will, on the other hand, seemed pretty relaxed, even content, as he read the novel for his old friend. It might have something to do with the fact that the blonde didn't have a problem with him reading out loud. The former inquisitor actually made a good reader, given how his tone would change slightly with the mood of each scene or even the dialogue he was reading. After a short while, Lion found himself joining in on their little game, or at least on the reading.

Time kept moving and minutes soon shifted into hours before the trio could realize it. It wasn't until the Ushiromiya decided to stand up to stretch his legs for a moment that they noticed. Or rather, Lion did. The human wasn't aware of what kind of schedule those working for the Great Court had to abide by, so maybe it was only natural for them to grow concerned about the routine. Dlanor had stayed with them for a long while, after all.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm surprised you're still here, Dlanor-san."

The comment was enough to bring the pair still sitting back to their senses, two pairs of bright golden eyes now focused on the human. The curly haired inquisitor tilted her head to the side. "Why is THAT?"

"Ah, well, I just thought that since you're an inquisitor of the Great Court, you'd be really busy most of the time. At least, that's what Will told me."

"That is normally the case, YES. However today is… …"

Dlanor's voice trailed off in a manner that was uncharacteristic of her. In fact, it was also a little weird for Will not to say anything either. Lion could only stare at the pair sitting on the couch questionably, the small frown on their face denoting more worry than discomfort. The silence was finally broken when Will hesitantly lowered the book, the soft rustle of paper lingering in the air as he shut it slowly. "Shortie…." The brown haired man's voice was laced with concern. "You…The Great Court isn't aware of the fact that you were summoned last night, right?"

For a moment, silence once more reigned in the room. "…NO…" And Will's concerned tone was entirely justified when looking at poor little Dlanor. Her skin had paled slightly, and her eyes had widened a fraction as she stared ahead at nothing, and the hand that had, until that moment, being petting Diana was now still on the cat's back. Usually, whenever the archbishop was dispatched to deal with a case, she could decide to take the next day off work to write an appropriate report and file it when she came back (not that she ever actually bothered with writing reports during her days off). As such, her mind had quickly related the summoning from the previous night as the equivalent of being dispatched.

Dlanor had, although unknowingly, skipped work. Poor Gertrude was probably trying her best to cover up for her… H-how was she going to repay her for doing that and most likely helping with those 2000 files, as well…?

"I'll have to apologize to Gertrude when I get BACK..." Judging by the look on her face, however, the sentiment wasn't entirely sincere. Although Dlanor definitely felt guilty for, quite possibly at least, pushing more work onto Gertrude, she also knew she was in trouble. From what experience told her, apologizing was a good way to lessen whatever scolding the priest had in store for her upon her return. _'How troublesome….'_

* * *

><p><em>Author notes:<em>

_Thank you for reading!  
>If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know.<br>Comments and/or critiques are welcomed and appreciated, as well~  
><em>


End file.
